Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Gun Justice! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Miller | Inker2_1 = Chuck Miller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Called into town by his old friend Ike Everett when he is attacked by a group of sheep herders who believe that he is an agent of the local cattlemen who have been burning their grazeland. The Kid manages to break free and flee the scene and get into town. There he overhears a cattleman named Del trying to convince the other ranchers to go to war against the sheepers. Finding his pal Ike, who is now the local sheriff, the Kid learns that this is the trouble he was called to help solved. Deputized, the Two-Gun Kid agrees to help. Two-Gun rides over to where the cattlemen have gathered and are preparing to fight, but is quickly subdued and is held at gun-point by Del's right-hand-man, Shorty while the others go on the attack. The Kid easily subdues Shorty and forces him to explain what's really going on: Del is purposely instigating the range war in the hope that the sheepers and cattlemen wipe each other out so he can claim all the land. The Two-Gun Kid races to the scene and exposes Del, who pulls a gun on the Kid and confesses to the whole thing to everyone. However, the Kid easily disarms Del and turns him over to Ike and the war is averted with both sides agreeing to share the land equally. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Curley * Del Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Sheep Run | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Angelo Torres | Inker3_1 = Angelo Torres | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A cattle-rancher feuds with a sheepherder but softens after meeting the man's son. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Fight, Tenderfoot! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dick Ayers | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Savage Range! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Mort Lawrence | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid is captured by a tribe of Cheyenne warriors who have accused of being a government agent, whom the Cheyenne believe have been not providing the promised beef after their buffalo herds were wiped out. However the chief of the tribe stops his warriors, telling them that their captor is "Tonna Watika", a friend of the tribe. The Two-Gun Kid is freed, but he is suddenly attacked by a warrior named Crazy Bear, but the Kid easily defeats him. The Kid dismisses the attack as warrior's pride and listens to the chiefs woes and the starvation that faces his people if fresh beef is not brought to them due to the winter weather. The Kid agrees to do what he can to help and rides off to meet the cattle drive of government beef to insure it gets to the Cheyenne without trouble. Braving the snow, the Two-Gun Kid locates the cattle drive being led by Captain Baird of the army and the Cheyenne's Indian Agent, Robbins. They tell the Kid that the cattle have been stolen by rustlers and the Kid convinces them to follow him back to the Cheyenne camp and explain their side of the story. As they ride, the Two-Gun Kid becomes suspicious of the story and believes that it would be a good cover if someone wanted to sell the cattle, and he also takes note of Baird's racist opinions of the Cheyenne and his desire to get the army to wipe them out. When Robbins is shot dead by what appears to be Cheyenne. Baird goes off to Fort Kearny while the Kid goes to investigate who killed Robbins. Finding no sign of the shooter, the Kid goes back to the cattle camp where there is a sudden stampede. The Kid diverts the cattle away from a cliff, but is thrown off his horse in the process and falls down himself. When he revives he finds the cattle gone, and climbs back up to the top. There he finds that Cyclone has brought the Cheyenne. He tells them that he will take them to their beef ration. Along the way, the Kid notices that the chief is wearing a bracelet made of gold and asks him if he told Robbins about it. At Fort Kearny, the Two-Gun Kid confronts Captain Baird and accuses him of trying to wipe out the Cheyenne to get at their gold. When Baird pulls a gun on the Kid, Two-Gun easily shoots it out of his hand. Baird then tries to flee, but in the blinding snow he ends up riding off a cliff to his death. With Baird out of the way, and the Cheyenne with their herd of beef that will see them through the winter, the chief thanks the Two-Gun Kid for his help and agrees to case any hostilities against the soldiers. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Robbins Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}